un viaje muy oportuno?
by la-saku
Summary: esta historia trata de que el equipo 7 sin kakashi se va de vacaciones...sakura, en el transcurso del viaje comienza a confundirse por un chico que conocio... habra otro podido cautivar el corazon de sakura? SASUSAKU...n.n
1. Chapter 1

holis!!

bueno, este es mi primer fic aca!!

espero que les guste...

plis, tengan piedad!!

y comenten... n.n

Un viaje muy… oportuno? 

Una bella mañana de primavera, Tsunade había reunido al equipo número 7 para un importante comunicado.

¿y bien que nos querías decir vieja?- dijo Naruto un poco

¡Naruto, que no soy vieja!- dijo la señora de ya bastante edad, por lo que, seguido de esto, el pobre de Naruto recibió un buen golpe.

¡ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy¡eso duele!- dijo el pobre sobandose la mejilla.

¡para que aprendas, mocoso maleducado!...bien, equipo 7, quería comentarles que, por su gran desempeño en todas las misiones, se les otorgará a todos unas pequeñas vacaciones, excepto a Kakashi, que debe completar una misión.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, pero que, gustosamente, Naruto rompió.

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡nos vamos de vacaciones!

¡si, al fin un merecido descanso!- dijo Sakura, hablando por primera vez en toda la hora.

Hn, eso estaría bien.- comento Sasuke con un poco de alegría y aburrimiento a la vez.

Bien,- dijo Tsunade- se irán en 2 horas, viajaran a las aguas termaneles del Norte, no es muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca.

¡si, gracias Tsunade!- comento el rubio saltando de un lado al otro.

Bien¡váyanse ya!- ordeno la rubia

¡hai!- dijeron al unísono los tres, para luego salir corriendo de la sala.

Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado para partir.

Sakura quería estrangular a Naruto ya que había pasado un cuarto de la hora designada y ni rastros del rubio escandaloso.

-¡Naruto, cuando te vea te mato!- expreso una pelirosada muy furiosa.

- hn, ese dobe…siempre tarda- dijo el pelinegro recostándose sobre una pared cerca de allí.

- si, ti…tienes razón Sasuke kun- dijo riéndose nerviosa, por que había recordado la presencia del pelinegro.

- Sasuke kun, hay algo que quiero decirte.

El pelinegro solo observaba a aquella joven sin inmutarse.

pues yo…quería…- Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, tanto, que sus palabras no le salían de la boca.

¿qué?- pregunto el, ya un poco artado de la situación.

He…pues, yo…quería decirte…que…que yo te…yo te a…

¡hola!- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a la pelirosada- lamento la tardanza, es que no sabía que clase de ramen desayunar.

¡Naruto!-sentenció la pelirosada con mucha cólera- ¡date por muerto, baka!

¡Sa…Sa…Sakura chan¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras Sakura le daba un buen golpe a Naruto, Sasuke observaba a la pelirosada, ella era realmente hermosa, pero el no lo admitiría nunca, y menos delante de ella.

Sin embargo él, comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad y compañerismo hacia ella, aunque daba a reconocer que a veces su dulce y tierna pelirosada, se transformaba en alguien con un carácter sumamente fuerte y una fuerza agresiva, pero igual la quería.

Luego de que Sakura le diera el golpe final a Naruto, este cayó a los pies de Sasuke totalmente lastimado.

usuratonkachi- dijo el moreno burlándose de Naruto

¡como me dijiste teme!- grito un desesperado Naruto, que intentaba levantarse.

Lo que oíste dobe.

¡basta ya Naruto!- recibiendo así otro golpe, cortesía de Sakura.

Luego de todas las disputas entre ellos, partieron al fin hacia su destino.

El equipo 7 se encontraba caminando hacía el lugar designado. Sakura comenzaba a hartarse de sus dos compañeros, ya que no podían pasar 5 minutos que ellos no pelearan.

dobe- decía Naruto

baka- respondía Sasuke

dobe

baka

dobe

baka…

Sakura estaba apunto de tener un ataque de cólera, por lo que no aguanto mas aquella situación.

¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOSSSSS!- grito la pelirosada desesperada.

Ambos chicos callaron al instante.

pe…pero…Sa…Sakura chan… ¡EL TEME EMPEZO!- dijo el rubio en su defensa.

¡CALLATE BAKA. ME TIENES ARTA!- dijo la kunoichi, mandando así a volar a Naruto.

¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Idiota- comento Sasuke dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara.

Vamos Sasuke, debemos seguir el viaje, puesto que si no, no llegaremos nunca.

Si- comento él, sorprendiendo un poco por la forma en la cual su compañera cambiaba de humor de un momento a otro.

Así continuaron ellos dos su viaje, mientras se dirigían a buscar al rubio hiperactivo.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, un joven de ojos celestes yacía en el suelo totalmente adolorido.

- ¡ay!, no debo hacer enojar demasiado a Sakura chan, puesto que si no, terminare en el hospital- se repetía mentalmente.

Él joven alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con una casa muy grande, con pequeñas cascadas, de las cuales desprendía un agua cristalina y pura.

Naruto quedo hipnotizado con la belleza que desprendía aquel hermoso lugar.

El rubio podría haber seguido allí tirado en el suelo observando ese lugar por horas, pero una voz, muy conocida para el, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

realmente eres un mediocre

¡ya no te burles de mi Sasuke!

Hn

¡ya basta, Naruto!- dijo la joven muchacha haciendo aparición en el lugar donde se encontraban sus dos amigos- …parece que hemos llegado.

Si, eso parece.- dijo el muchacho de ojos color azabache.

Vamos a entrar-dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso al comentario de sus compañeros.

Si- dijeron ellos al unísono.

Luego de que Naruto se parara, con ayuda de Sasuke, entraron al establecimiento.

Al entrar a ese lugar, se podía apreciar un ambiente agradable y relajador, que dormiría a cualquiera.

Era un lugar muy rustico, pero en excelente mantenimiento. Tenía una gran recepción, en la cual había muchos libros, folletos y papeles.

Los colores eran armónicos, pero el mas notorio era el color madera, típico de una casa antigua.

Se podía apreciar el calor de las aguas termales, que por ello, muchos vidrios estaban algo empañados.

Sakura se encontraba en una especie de sueño, ya que al sentir el calor sobre su piel, no pudo evitar serenarse.

Sasuke por su parte observaba el lugar con cierto aburrimiento en su cara, pero que, al ver la cara de Sakura tan tranquila, lo relajo e hizo que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Por otro lado Naruto solo pensaba que, esa noche, el comería un manjar digno de un rey.

Luego de estar parados como unos 5 minutos, se decidieron por registrarse en la recepción.

Sakura toco la campanilla de la mesa que allí se encontraba, anunciando así que ellos habían llegado.

buenos días-comento una mujer de aproximadamente unos 20 años- mi nombre es Ayame¿en qué puedo servirles?

Hola- dijo Sakura presentándose por los tres- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, el es Sasuke Uchiha y el es Naruto Uzumaki, hemos venido, por que la Hokage de la aldea nos ha mandado de vacaciones aquí.

O si, claro, no se preocupen ya están registrados, la Hokage me comento que ustedes pagarían luego el hospedaje.

Si, eso es correcto, le daremos el dinero el día que nos retiremos, si no le importa.

No, no, claro que no, paguen cuando gusten. Por favor pasen a sus habitaciones.

Si, muchas gracias.- dijo Sakura saliendo de allí con sus compañeros.

Que tengan un buen día- dijo la mujer, para luego continuar con sus deberes.

Sakura tomo las llaves del cuarto. Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación pequeña pero muy acogedora. Esta estaba dividida a la mitad por una puerta que daba lugar a la otra habitación, que sería usada por Sakura.

bien,-dijo Sakura- me cambiare e iré a caminar por el establecimiento¿quieren venir?

No, gracias, esperare a que llegue la comida, a demás tenemos tiempo aun para recorre el lugar.- dijo Sasuke

Si estoy de cuerdo con el teme, me quedo a esperar¡no llegues tarde Sakura chan!

No- dijo esta un poco aburrida de que Naruto sea un poco sobre protector con ella. Para ella, él era como su hermano, siempre pendiente de ella y con quien se le acercase. Mientras que el Uchiha representaba algo mas fuerte para ella. Era su amor platónico, por así decirlo, ella lo admiraba, aunque él no ponía mucho esfuerzo por entablar una conversación con la pelirosada. Sin embargo, Sasuke era igual o más sobre protector que Naruto, aunque no lo demostrase. El joven de cabellos negros y azulados, era muy celoso con respecto a su compañera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía hablar con Sakura sin que este no se enterara. Sakura por su parte, por más que lo sermoneaba, le agradaba la idea de que el joven se comportara así con ella.

Luego de salir de la habitación, se dirigió al patio trasero, para mirar el cielo estrellado por un rato.

Al llegar al su lugar deseado, se sentó en una pequeña banca, para poder mirar el cielo.

Sakura cerró los ojos para poder serenarse todo lo posible, podía sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo se relajaba, segundo a segundo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-hola- dijo la voz misteriosa junto a ella.

Sakura estaba tan tranquila, que al escuchar la voz de una persona desconocida a su lado, comenzó a gritar del susto que se había dado.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- expreso ella, asiendo así que cayera del lugar donde se encontraba- ¿quién eres tú?

¿yo?...mi nombre es...Sosuke- dijo el joven sentado frente a ella.

¿co…cómo dijiste?...- Sakura estaba impresionada con el nombre de aquel extraño muchacho, no todos los días te encuentras con un joven que posee un nombre muy parecido al de tu compañero.

Ella, aunque no podía ver su rostro, por la oscuridad del lugar, podía distinguir que era un chico más o menos de su edad.

El chico, miraba a Sakura con cierto deje de ternura, aunque no se notase en ese lugar.

El silencio entre ellos era muy incomodo, así que aquel joven, decidió corromperlo.

-y ¿tú eres?- pregunto él con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿qué?...ha, si…yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

- ¿Sakura¿Como la flor de cerezo?

- Si

- guau, Sakura, que nombre tan…hermoso- dijo él acercándose, peligrosamente, a su rostro.

Ella al ver tal gesto del, recién conocido, se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Sosuke, por su parte, al ver la expresión de la muchacha, se alejo un poco de ella, y le extendió la mano para que se levantara del lugar.

Sakura, a duras penas, pudo pararse, ya que, el contacto de su piel con la del chico, la hacía sentir muy extraña.

-gra…gracias.

- fue un placer, Sakura.

Ella levanto la vista del suelo para poder observar al joven más detalladamente.

Sosuke, era un joven un poco más alto que Sakura, casi la misma altura que Sasuke, sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros, su piel era blanca, pero un poco mas bronceada que la del portador del Sharingan. Su cabello era el mismo tono que el de sus ojos, sus labios eran atractivos pero nada especial, aunque habían logrado que la pelirosada se cautivara un poco por ellos.

Él por su parte observaba a la Haruno de pies a cabeza, sin ninguna vergüenza, de hecho se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Sakura al notar esto, decidió que era momento de irse, solo por dos razones. Uno por que comenzaba a tener hambre, y dos sus compañeros de seguro ya estarían buscándola por todos lados, en especial Sasuke, ya que, a él, no le agradaba que ella estuviera sola en la noche, y menos con un chico desconocido, por lo menos para el.

-bu…bueno, tengo que irme, Sasuk… ¡quiero decir Sosuke!

- muy bien, nos veremos pronto Sakura, un gusto conocerte- dijo el chicos tomando la delicada mano de Sakura para luego fundirle un beso en el- mi flor de cerezo

La ojiverde se sonrojo al instante, y con una leve inclinación salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

Por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke buscaban desesperadamente a su compañera.

¡Sakura chan, donde estas!- gritaba un Naruto escandaloso.

¡deja de gritar dobe!- dijo Sasuke ya un poco arto del comportamiento de su compañero-… ¡Sakura, Sakura!

¿ahora quién esta gritando¿eh teme?

¡cállate, dobe!

¿a quién le dices dobe, baka?

Pues a quien crees tu, usuratonkachi

¡teme!

Baka

Teme

Baka

¡teme!

Baka

¡YA BASTA USTEDES 2, PAR DE BAKAS!

¡Sakura!- dijeron al unísono los dos.

¿dónde estabas, Sakura chan?

He…yo estaba…en…he... ¿qué les digo ahora?, no les puedo decir que estuve con ese chico¡ay!´´- pensaba ella, mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente.

¿Estabas, donde Sakura?- la voz de Sasuke, hizo que a Sakura se le helaran los hueso.

En…ya saben en el... ¡jardín!, si eso, estaba en el jardín.

Mmm…- Sasuke no le creía nada de lo que decía, hasta podía jurar que estaba algo…rara, pero ya tendría tiempo para sacarle la información que necesitaba.

Bien, vamos a comer- dijo ella, cambiando de un tema a otro.

Si, vamos-dijo el moreno un poco desconfiado.

Luego de comer y atacar a Sakura con miles de preguntas, por parte de Naruto, se dispusieron a dormir.

bueno, muchas gracias por leer...

pronto lo sigo!!

comenten!

grax n.n

bye!!

La SaKu


	2. Chapter 2

Un viaje muy… oportuno?

hola!!

gracias por sus comentarios!!

aca esta la conti, espero que les guste...

A la mañana siguiente, los tres amigos se ducharon, se cambiaron y desayunaron, pacíficamente.

Mientras terminaban sus respectivos desayunos, Sakura estaba en un especie de sueño, por lo cual Sasuke se dio cuenta, él sabía que estaba rara desde la noche anterior, pero en ese entonces no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que esa no era la actitud de su compañera, estaba muy rara.

Al no poder contener más aquella intriga, decidió preguntarle el porque de su actitud.

Sakura- llamó este, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de ella.

Sakura- volvió a llamar, pero nada. Sasuke se arto de su silencio y se paro para llamar la atención, de la dueña de ojos color jade.

¡SAKURA!

¿eh?...ha si, que… ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Te he estado llamando hace 10 minutos¿no me estabas escuchando?

No, lo siento mucho Sasuke kun, no era mi intención, es que estoy un poco distraída, es todo.

¡hn!- bufo molesto, volviendo a sentarse en su respectivo lugar.

Sakura chan ¿seguro te sientes bien?- dijo el rubio, hablando por primera vez en el día.

Si, claro, estoy bien.- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

Sakura al sentir que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, decidió dirigir su mirada hacía otro lugar, y lo primero que encontró fueron las escaleras. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel muchacho que había conocido la noche anterior.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, así que decidió que debían irse.

nos vamos.- dijo la ojos de jade, para luego tomar de la mano a sus dos compañeros e irse del lugar.

Oye, Sakura chan¿Por qué nos fuimos del comedor tan rápido?... ¡yo aun no acababa de comer mi décimo plato de ramen!

Si, Sakura ¿Por qué nos sacaste corriendo del comedor?- dijo el moreno, mientras e acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirosa.

Eh… no, por…por nada, _Sosuke_ – dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

¿Qué?, mi nombre no es _Sosuke_es Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre?- el pelinegro comenzaba a dudar de que la chica tuviera los pies sobre la tierra.

Ehhh…, etto, ah…emm…- _¿ahora que le digo? _– pensaba la ojos de jade, sus nervios comenzaban a ser visibles, y realmente le jugaban en contra-… si, lo siento Sasuke es que me…confundí…jejeje, el calor debió afectarme, jajaja- mintió ella, riendo muy nerviosamente.

El pelinegro por su parte, no le creía ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca- Hn- fue lo único que respondió ante el comentario de la kunoichi.

La joven por su parte comenzaba a calmarse, su pulso se había normalizado y su respiración ya no era entre cortada.

Naruto a todo esto miraba aquella escena sin comprender absolutamente nada.

_debo aparentar que entiendo de lo que hablan_ – pensó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a asentir con la cabeza- tienes razón Sakura, aja aja…

Sus dos compañeros miraban a Naruto con cara de extrañados.

Luego de que le explicaran a Naruto cual había sido el tema de conversación, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

y ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto el rubio.

No lo se- dijo la ojiverde.

Y… ¿si vamos a las aguas termales?

Buena idea Sasuke, considerando que es tuya.

Hn, no molestes usuratonkachi.

¡¿Cómo me dijiste, baka?!- dijo acercándose retadoramente a Sasuke.

Lo que oíste dobe.- dijo Sasuke acercándose más a Naruto.

¡YA, BASTA USTEDES DOS, ANTES DE QUE EMPIEZEN!

¡EL FUE!- dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke, para luego mirarse con ojos de muerte, pero que, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, esas miradas no eran de odio puro, porque en el fondo sabían que realmente el _otro´´_no lo decía con maldad.

Luego de que ha Sakura se le pasara la cólera que le habían provocado sus compañeros, los agarro por las mangas de la camisa a cada una y se los llevo de ahí a rastras.

Al otro día, Sakura y Sasuke, se despertaban de su muy merecido descanso.

ahhh,…que sueño tengo…-decía una chica de ojiverde, para luego estirarse como si fuera un gato.

Buenos días…- dijo una voz detrás de ella que no tardo en reconocer.

Buenos días, Sasuke kun- dijo volteándose para regalarle una calida sonrisa, por lo cual el pelinegro se ruborizo.- ¿dormiste bien?

Si… ¿y tu?

También… y¿Dónde esta naruto?

En el quinto sueño creo, ya intente todo pero aun con amenazas no se ha levantado.

Déjame a mí – dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la habitación del rubio escandaloso.

Naruto, Naruto, levántate dormilón...- ella comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente, pero eso no resulto- muy bien, como no te levantas Sasuke kun y yo nos comeremos tu plato de ramen.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos de que Sakura dijera la palabra ramen y Naruto ya estaba corriendo como un desaforado por toda la habitación, en busca de su tan preciada comida.

¿ves? Es fácil, solo hay que decir la palabra mágica de Naruto, en este caso sería _ramen´´_.

Hn, solo se que es un mediocre.

Sakura se froto la cien y fue hacia su baño para arreglarse.

Oe, Sasuke¿no crees que eres un poco obvio?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

¿De...de q…que me estas hablando, usuratonkachi?- pregunto el azabache, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

¡¿Cómo de que, baka?! Eres muy obvio, no debes quedarte viendo a Sakura chan de esa forma, así cualquiera se dará cuenta, incluso ella.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con cara de ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, pero siendo el solo lo negó, como muchas otras veces.

No se de que hablas, dobe.- sentencio el cruzándose de brazos para luego voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Allá tu, pero te advierto, o le dices lo que sientes o la perderás, no va a poder esperarte siempre Sasuke, créeme, se lo que te digo.

Hn- fue lo único que dijo él, dando así a entender que la conversación había acabado.

Haaaa, que refrescante…- dijo Sakura saliendo del baño, recién bañada y arreglada- me siento renovada.

¡Guau, Sakura chan estas muy linda!- dijo el hiperactivo mirando de reojo a Sasuke para ver cual era su reacción, pero al ver que este ni se inmutaba, decidió hacerlo hablar.

Oye, Sasuke¿no te parece que Sakura chan esta muy bonita?- comentaba muy picaronamente, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas, para ver si por lo menos se dignaba a dar como respuesta un si´´.

Hn- fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Sakura por su parte, esperaba paciente la respuesta, pero esa no era la respuesta mas… ¿delicada?´´, se entristeció por dentro pero no iba a demostrarlo, claro que no, ella no era débil.

¿Sakura?... oe¡¿sakura?!... ¡SAKURAAAA!- el rubio grito a todo pulmón, logrando así que su tez se volviera completamente roja.

¿Qué?... ¿eh?...ha si¿Qué pasa Naruto?

No querrás decir ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, Sakura, estas como ida, y tu no eres así. Hace 5 minutos cuando saliste del baño irradiabas alegría como si fuera tu cumpleaños, y ahora, eres lo contrario¿estas bien?

Si Naruto, estoy perfecta, es solo que…- en ese momento miro Sasuke con una cara neutra. Sus ojos se encontraron, ojos jade con azabache. Los ojos de Sakura eran como un libro abierto para él, podía saber exactamente lo que ella pensaba, y ahí entendió, el había herido sus sentimientos, otra vez. En cambió para Sakura, los ojos de Sasuke eran todo lo contrario. Eran un profundo abismo oscuro, en el cual ella se perdía y no obtenía ninguna respuesta, solo más preguntas.- …es solo que no sabía que haríamos hoy.- mintió ella, poniendo una risa muy falsa.

Sakura… nada, mejor vamos a desayunar ¿si?- el sabia que ella mentía, pero la comprendía y le daría espacio.

Si.- dijo yéndose de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

¿vienes; Sasuke?

Si.

De ahí al comedor ellos no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, pero no era necesario, porque sabían lo que el otro sentía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno, pronto lo sigo!!

n.n

reviews!!

plis!!

grax por todo!!

La SaKu


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

Bueno, aca esta el cap 3, se que me tarde, pero tenía muchos exámenes!!

Malditos exámenes!!

Bien, sin más aquí les dejo el cap 3…

Que lo disfruten!!

n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado los 5 días desde su estancia en las aguas termales.

Sakura intentaba a toda costa evitar a Sosuke y las preguntas de Sasuke. Pero, aunque intentase evitar a su nuevo amigo´´, el la buscaba, entonces hicieron un pacto, se verían todas las noches de ahí en adelante, como si fueran amigos secretos. Pero una noche, la ante ultima para ser exactos algo paso…

oye Sosuke, sabes, yo…quería decirte que… v…voy a extrañarte…mu…mucho- dijo Sakura muy nerviosa, no sabia porque pero ella sentía un sentimiento menor o igual al que sentia por Sasuke.

Yo también te quiero, sabes, no quisiera que te vallas nunca- dijo el comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

¿po…por que lo dices?- pregunto muy nerviosa, y ya teniendo una idea de lo que seria su respuesta.

Porque yo…- el se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y lenta pero seductoramente la tomo del mentón- porque me gustas Sakura, me gustas y mucho.

yo…- pero no pudo terminar porque sus labios habían sido sellados por los del chico.

Ella instintivamente le correspondió, no sabia porque, pero, su parte coherente la había abandonado. De repente, y para desgracia de Sakura, se le cruzo la imagen de Sasuke por su cabeza.

En ella aparecía él con una cara de total tristeza y desilusión, y pudo ver como la imagen de su amor platónico se alegaba mientras escuchaba su voz diciendo…- ¿Por qué?-… para luego desaparecer y tornarse todo oscuro. Tal y como eran sus ojos, ahora ella volvía a sentirse perdida en aquel abismo de preguntas sin respuesta.

Sakura comenzaba a darse cuenta de porque veía la imagen de Sasuke en su cabeza, ella lo amaba y, estaba engañando su corazón.

Al darse cuenta de su error, se separo instantáneamente de Sosuke, como si sus labios quemasen.

Él por su parte miraba a la ojiverde de una manera muy rara, primero decía que lo quería, después correspondía su beso, y ahora lo estaba rechazando, obviamente algo no andaba bien y quería saber que era.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el con una cara bastante seria.

No…no puedo- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué¿a que te refieres?, primero dices que me quiere, después me correspondes el beso, y ahora… me rechazas¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… yo estoy… muy cansada es todo, y…no lo se necesito pensar¿puedes darme un tiempo?

…bien… tomate tu tiempo- el ya había cambiado su cara a una más relajada.

Gracias- dijo la ojiverde regalándole una bella y tierna sonrisa.

No hay porque…- el también le sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y parándose para comenzar a irse.- nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Adiós.

Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando una ráfaga de viento le recorrió el cuerpo.

perdóname, Sasuke kun.- dijo inevitablemente, para luego irse a su habitación.

Si darse cuenta, unos ojos color rubí fuego observaron cada detalle que había ocurrido en ese lugar, el portador de ellos estaban realmente furiosos, y no querían siquiera que ese tipo´´ volviera a acercarse a _**su Sakura´´.**_

De repente, aquellos ojos, se convirtieron en unos ojos color azabache, que en ellos, podía notarse fácilmente todo el odio y el rencor que se pudiera tener.

Sasuke, bajo del árbol en el cual estaba escondido, dejando ver a si su cara que irradiaba total rabia.

No me quitaras a Sakura, no ahora, de eso puedes estar muy seguro.

Dijo el moreno al viento, pero que hubiera querido decirle cara a cara a ese tipo, con quien se estaba metiendo.

Luego de esto se fue a su habitación, ya tendría tiempo para darle una buena golpiza a ese cretino. Él ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en por ejemplo, como hacer que SU Sakura, dejara de pensar en el otro y comenzara nuevamente a fijarse en el.

Pero, antes de retirarse de ese lugar, pronuncio unas palabras a la nada- te perdono…Sakura- diciendo esto ultimo, se retiro a su habitación a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día…para conquistar a Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer… se que esta más cortito que el anterior, pero es que todabia no se puede revelar nada más sober lo que va o no va a pasar en esta historia!!

Pronto subo el próximo cap!!

Saludos!!

Besos!!

Y plis dejen revews!!

Grax!!

Bye!!

La SaKu


	4. concejos?

Hola!!

Gomen, por la tardanza, es que me fui de vacaciones sin previo aviso, y no tuve tiempo de actualizar.

De verdad, lo siento mucho!!

Bueno, sin mas rodeos, el cap 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Sakura se había levantado con dolor de cabeza, desde el encuentro con Sosuke no había podido aclarar su mente. Y Sasuke no ayudaba demasiado, últimamente el pelinegro había estado muy encima de de ella, literalmente.

Luego de haberse estirado, se dispuso ha comenzar el día.

Se dirigió a su armario, tomó su ropa usual y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación un joven de ojos color azabache intentaba inútilmente levantar a su hiperactivo compañero.

Naruto…- decía este, mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo levemente-…Naruto…- volvió a repetir él, repitiendo el mismo acto que antes pero con mayor intensidad.-… ¡NARUTOOOO!- aquel muchacho que parecía tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo había estallado por completo al ver que su compañero no le hacía caso.

Haber, Sasuke, piensa ¿Qué había hecho Sakura para levantar al dobe?- dijo para si mismo, mientras pasea por toda la habitación en busca de la respuesta que quería.

Haaa, claro…-dijo el pelinegro, para luego acercarse ha Naruto para susurrarle algo cerca del oído.-…oye, Naruto, como veo que estas bien dormidito, me comeré tu plato de ramen…

¡NOOOOOO!- aquel grito del rubio hiperactivo, se había escuchado por todo el recinto, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el ya se había vestido, y cambiado, para luego salir corriendo hacia el comedor por su tan preciado ramen, olvidándose así de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Luego de 5 minutos se podía escuchar como Naruto peleaba con el cocinero porque aun no estaba listo el ramen.

oye viejo, apúrate con eso ¿quieres?- se escuchaba a la lejanía.

No me apures niñito- le contestaba el cocinero a naruto.

¡¿Cómo me dijiste viejo?!...¡AHORA VAS A VER!- y luego de eso se escucharon cosas caerse, vasos y platos que se rompían, bueno, y un sin fin de cosa que se decían entre el cocinero y el rubio molesto. A todo esto Sasuke miraba por donde se había ido su amigo/rival con una gota en la cabeza.

Eres un mediocre, Naruto- dijo, con una venita en su frente el portador del Sharingan, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de su compañera.

Sasuke al entrar, vio que toda la habitación estaba totalmente ordenada, la cama estaba tendida, la ropa de Sakura estaba doblada, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, logrando así que los rayos del sol entraran por el sin ninguna clase de obstrucción. A todo esto Sasuke solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no aparecía.

De pronto escucho un sonido que provenía del bañó, era agua, aparentemente Sakura estaba bañándose. De solo imaginar a su inocente compañera con solo con una toalla, le hacía arder la cara.

De repente aquel sonido cesó, haciendo así que el joven pelinegro se estremeciera, y decidió rápidamente salir de allí, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho la dulce voz de sakura llamándolo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sasuke kun?... ¿qué haces aquí?- a Sasuke se le heló la sangre cuando escucho a su amiga detrás de él, y, sin otro remedio, lentamente se dio vuelta para quedar frente a sakura.

Lo que Sasuke vio lo dejo anonadado, su compañera de equipo estaba envuelta en solamente una toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

En ese momento Sasuke entro en una especie de trance. Pare el solo esta Sakura, era simplemente hermosa. Su piel blanca parecía de una suave e inimaginable textura, de su cabello rosa aun caían unas cuantas gotas de agua cristalina que, atrevidamente, se deslizaban por cada parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser una de esas gotas, su aroma a cerezo inundaron toda la habitación, y que, sin saber porque, lo tranquilizaban de sobremanera.

_ha,_- suspiro él- _es simplemente perfecta, y esa fragancia es tan…exquisita, y por lo que veo los años han sido muy buenos con ella, puede ser que tenga quince años, pero su cuerpo es toda la de una mujer, si no fuera por esa maldita toalla…-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extrañada ojiverde.

¿Sasuke kun, te encuentras bien?

¿eh?...si, claro¿Por qué preguntas?

Bu…bueno, es que tu cara…es…esta roja

En ese instante el portador del sharingan se dio cuanta de que su cara estaba hecha un tomate, y en un cato de reflejo se volteo para que dejara de notar su blanquecino rostro, ahora color carmesí.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada, raramente contagio al pelinegro allí presente.

y… ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto, Sasuke kun?

Yo…es que quise ver si estabas despierta, eso es todo.

Ha¿y Naruto¿Dónde esta?

Creo que aun pelea con el cocinero.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasuke kun?

Que por falta de platos nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno, almuerzo, merienda, y cena.

¡¿Qué¡hay Naruto¡¿no puedes hacer nada bien?!

Hn.

¿y ahora que hacemos?

Tu ve a desayunar a un restaurante, yo me ocupo de Naruto, nos vemos a la noche.

Pe…pero¿no vas a desayunar?

Quizás luego.

Mientras que en la cocina…

ya veras cuando te agarre viejo…

¡Naruto!...ya basta…- dijo Sasuke apareciendo en la cocina, ahora hecha trizas.

¡pero el empezó!...no estaba listo el ramen¡y es un mal educado!

Igual que tu, pero ven conmigo, necesito que hablemos.

Y¿de que quieres hablar dobe?...no es común que quieras HABLAR.

Ya se, pero…quiero…pedirte…un consejo.

¡¿TU?!...¡¿UN CONSEJO?!...¡¿A MI?!...

Si

Y¿sobre que exactamente?

Es sobre…Sakura…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y no se preocupen que muy pronto actualizo.

Se que esta medio cortito, pero debia ponerlo asi, para que el proximo cap sea mas interesante...

Okis...

Nos estamos viendo…

Beshios!!

Bye!!

La SaKu


	5. el comienzo de una rivalidad!

Hola!

Gomen…por la tardanza, es que mi computadora se rompió, va alguien la tiro de donde estaba y tuve que volver a escribir toda la historia desde 0 hace una semana que tengo otra computadora, y es mejor que la anterior.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero no fue mi culpa…

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap!

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Bye…

La SaKu 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿sobre Sakura?... ¿que paso con ella?

Nada, es solo que…

Que…-dijo ansioso el rubio hiperactivo.

Que CREO que…me…gust...gusta…sa…sakura…

…-hubo un momento de silencio en aquel lugar, Naruto estaba impactado. ¿Acaso a su amigo/rival se le había ablandado el corazón?. Eso era algo de no creer. Luego de un rato pudo emitir un pequeño sonido de su, ahora, entreabierta boca-… ¿eh? – fue lo único que dijo. 

Que…creo que me gusta Sakura…pero no estoy seguro aún, por lo que te que te quería pedir un consejo… 

Haaa…-dijo el, aún sin salir del trance en el que estaba.

El portador del Sharingan no soporto por mucho la actitud del rubio, ya lo había dejado sin desayuno y ahora solamente le hablaba en monosílabos, eso fue demasiado para el provocando que gran parte de su furia saliera a flote. 

…NARUTO¡¿PODRÍAS ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LO QUE TE DIGO Y NO HABLAR EN MONOSÍLABOS!

El ojiazul se asusto un poco, pero luego de la impresión decidió contestarle a su compañero. 

bueno, bueno, ya, tranquilo ¿si?...mira que si te enojas mucho tu cara se quedara toda arrugada y mira que ahí si no le gustaras a Sakura chan,…además tú también hablas en monosílabos.

Hn.

¿lo vez?

Usuratonkachi¡ese no es el punto!

Ya se, acá el punto es que te gusta Sakurita chan ¿no?- dijo él con cara picara.

CREO dije, creo que me gusta.

Y… ¿necesitas ayuda?

No, solo parece- dijo el sarcástico.

Jaja, muy gracioso dobe- le respondió de la misma manera.

Bueno, el punto es que necesito tu ayuda.

Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es…

En otro lado con Sakura…

- hayyy, me parece que ya me dio jaqueca- se quejaba la pelirrosada.

Estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó en frente suyo.

- hola…- dijo aquel sujeto.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, no era precisamente con la persona que deseaba encontrarse, pero no podía ser tan descortés y negarle el saludo, porque según sus padres el saludo no se le niega a nadie.

Sosuke, hola…- con sonrisa fingida.

No tiene que fingir ante mi, se que estas muy cansada.

¿Qué?... ¿como…?- estaba sorprendida, como fue que pudo notarlo, es decir, es verdad que estaba exhausta, pero ¿porque para él y para Sasuke era un libro abierto?...no lo comprendía y tal vez jamás lo haría.

Eres un poco predecible.

Ah, claro.

Oye¿ya terminaste de desayunar?

Eh, si, ya lo hice.

Genial¿quieres que caminemos un rato?

Me encantaría.

Genial, vamos.

En otro lado, con Sasuke y Naruto…

¿Entendiste dobe?

Si, ya entendí.

Bien, entonces ahora vas con Sakura y pasas el último día que nos queda con ella, para luego esta noche, llevarla a ver los fuegos artificiales cerca del lago, y si todo va bien decirle lo que realmente sientes por ella.

Si, ya entendí, muy bien, entonces ve.

Si, adiós dobe, y gra…gracias, creo.

Jaja… de nada teme, suerte, y cuida a mi hermanita por mí.

Si- dijo ya lejos del rubio.

Mientras que con Sakura y Sosuke…

Jajaja¿de verdad lo dices?... no puedo creerlo.

Si, yo tampoco podía creerlo.

Sakura y Sosuke compartían una agradable conversación, cuando de repente una voz, que denotaba rabia y celos, los interrumpió sin ninguna vergüenza.

Sakura…- dijo el dueño de esa voz, provocando así que a la joven se le helaran los huesos del susto.

Poco a poco Sakura fue volteando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasuke. Era una mirada frívola, y que daría miedo a cualquiera.

Sakura pudo observar que en los ojos azabaches de su compañero comenzaba a formarse pequeñas partes rojizas, por lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, Sasuke estaba muy enojado con su nuevo amigo´´.

Raras veces Sasuke mostraba su sharingan a los jóvenes que estaban con Sakura, y eso era cuando le caía realmente mal, o ya lo había visto con ella, y en ese momento, esa era la razón mas explicable.

Se había formado un silencio muy incomodo entre los allí presentes, por le que la joven pelirrosada decidió romper el hielo entre ellos.

¡Sasuke,…que alegría verte!- dijo ella, no muy convencida de que le halla creído.

Si, veo que estas ocupada ¿no es así _**SAKURA**_?- dijo él con mucho énfasis en su nombre.

Eh, no, no, claro que no. A, por cierto Sosuke, el es…- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien la interrumpió.

Sasuke,…Sasuke Uchiha- afirmo Sosuke, lo cual hizo que los dos integrantes del equipo 7 se sorprendieran.

¿Me conoces?

Claro que te conozco…todo el mundo te conoce, eres de la sublime familia Uchiha, y el portador del Sharingan, claro además de que tienes rasgos de un Uchiha, también tienes su carácter orgulloso y altanero, lástima que ya no allá un CLAN´´ con esas cualidades, es una lastima.

En la cara de Sasuke se mostraba todo el odio que se pudiera tener, no solo intentaba robarse a SU Sakura, si no que también se metía en el tema de su clan, si antes lo odiaba ahora estaba en su lista negra, justo debajo de Itachi.

Sakura noto la tensión y sabía que ese asunto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema que crecía cada vez más.

Entonces…- Dijo Sasuke- si conoces a mi clan y a mi tanto como dices, también sabrás que sería un error fatal meterte con un Uchiha y más si ese Uchiha soy yo...- a cada palabra que salía de su boca se acercaba cada vez más a su interlocutor, y al terminar de decir estas palabras se planto frente a el con una sonrisa ganadora y arrogantante, para luego agregar- … ¿verdad, Sosuke?

Hn- fue lo único que dijo Sosuke, para que luego imitara la acción del moreno, dibujando así una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

Todos los allí presentes sabían que había nacido un nueva rivalidad, de la cual solo uno de ellos, saldría victorioso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okis, hasta aca llego.

Pronto les subo el próximo cap!

Beshios!

Bye!

Y plis, regálenme un review!

Bye!

LaSaKu 


End file.
